Nite Club
by Brizey
Summary: Youji runs into Ken at the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter One

Nite Club: Part One 

Co-Authored with Bombay Omi  
  
  
  
It was just a normal day. Ken was playing soccer. Omi was watering plants, while chatting with fan girls. Aya was scowling in the corner, threatening these very same fan girls to buy something or get out. And of course I was right were I always was at that ungodly hour. I was in bed sleeping, which is what most people should be doing at 11 O' clock. It was still morning. Mornings were for sleeping. That's how this whole mess started. If they didn't open the shop so early then I could work the first shift, with Omi or even Aya was better then who I always worked with. Ken. He worked second shift because of soccer. So of course we were always stuck together. Not that I didn't like working Ken, it' was just that he was too distracting. He also looked so good in those shorts he wore. Damned these thoughts. It wasn't always like this. I mean I never remembered thinking of Ken like this until that night. Yeah, it had to be that night. I was out clubbing, which was normal. It was at one of those new gay clubs. Yeah, stop laughing, Youji Kudou was at a gay club and yes he is like that. Now back to what I was saying. I was at a gay club and guess who I ran into? That's right, Mr. seemingly straight, Ken. That's right, the everyday boy next door type, turns out to be gay. Whatever shocked statement I had on my face he matched it. He was shocked I was there, however I was looking at what he was wearing. He was wearing a nice leather shirt, short sleeve. It went down almost to his knees. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. He wasn't wearing anything under that shirt. You know how I could tell? He only had 3 buttons done. This revealed his firmly toned stomach muscles and the beginnings of his chest. I couldn't decided if I wanted to finish buttoning him up or tear those three buttons off. The pants he was wearing were also black, but they were so tight he might as well be wearing nothing. I notice the sliver sparkle in his hair as he tilted up his eyes to meet mine. I almost jumped him right there and then. I never realized how hot he was. He blinked those big adorable eyes.   
  
"Youji" He stuttered. He was a deer caught in headlights with the semi-truck barreling down quickly.   
  
"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, which I might say was very hard. That reply being the only thing my mind could handle.  
  
"What are.. I mean.. Why are?... ER.." he just couldn't say anything straight, no pun intended.   
  
"I'm having a good time." Yeah, really good time after meeting Ken there. What's even funnier I couldn't tell if I was being sarcastic or not.   
  
"But? Your gay." He answered. Finally, the real question.   
  
"No, I'm bisexual" I pointed out, surprisingly with a straight face. It was really hard to keep that straight face with the look Ken was giving me. "Pleasure's pleasure, NE KenKen." I elbow him suggestively. He blushes causing me to use all my self-control not to jump him. I mean this was Ken we're talking about. The same Ken that blushes when the girls from the shop flirt with him. This is the same boy who has trouble walk without the help of any alcoholic drinks. Hell, he was the last person I ever excepted to see here. And I thought Aya had a well-practiced mask. It looks like our little KenKen had one on as well. I kicked myself for not even noticing. I didn't even have any suspicions. He was just too adorable for a place like this. Well he proved me wrong. After we parted ways, my eyes just happened to find him again. They were homed on Ken. And boy could he dance! It must be all that soccer. I felt a twinge inside my chest as he danced with another boy. It's nothing I told myself. Well it turned into the biggest nothing I'd ever known. We haven't really talked about it yet, but the tensions there. His being more of embarrassment, mine is very different. 


	2. Chapter Two

Nite Club: Part Two

Co-Authored with Bombay Omi 

So now it's time to work again. I sigh knowing I can't get out of it again. Aya will kill me. Heck, I think Omi's ready to kill me and that's harsh. I sigh again, going downstairs. He's there already. Damn him for being punctual, and damn myself for always being fashionably late. Ken looked up at me as I entered the shop. Those eyes, they always had had something different since that night. Was he happy I was bisexual? Or was he just mocking me. Whatever the reason, those eyes got to me.   
"Oii, Ken." I greeted, apron going on.   
"Good Afternoon, Youji." He emphasized the afternoon. "Sleep long enough?" Ken teased, using those legs of his to lift a pile of pots.   
"Do I ever?" I found myself answering, watching every movement of Ken's.   
"Only you'd know." That smile of his, he gave it to me then. Those feelings from the club just jumped out again, but I resisted the urge to pounce him, and claim him for my own.   
"Since the shop is empty for a change we can slack off a little." I nodded.   
"I do that when it's busy." Ken only gave a small glare.   
"I know." It was his only answer. Ten minutes of silence followed after that. I was leaning back in a chair, feet up on a counter as Ken read the newspaper. My sunglasses hid my never moving eyes, thankfully enough. Though I know he felt like he was being watched, which of course he was.   
  
I felt like breaking the silence and asked, "So, Ken dance with anyone interesting the other night?" He was probably hoping I didn't bring that up. Hell I don't even know why I did. He froze a second then blinked.   
"Aa... You?"   
"Saa.. You know me better than that, KenKen." I answered, not really answering the question. I paused. "Who was he? Hmmm?" I find myself asking.   
"Just a person." Ken smiled, probably thinking back about the man. "Jealous?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Damn. I almost fell from my chair as he said 'jealous'. Youji Kudou didn't get jealous.   
"Youji Kudou doesn't get jealous." I smirk, as does he.   
"Good because I'm thinking of seeing him again." There was a small blush on Ken's cheeks. He dropped a bombshell. At those words, the chair fell backwards. I felt like I was shot. I was jealous. I was jealous that Ken was attracted to another man, someone besides me. Since when did I have these feelings?   
"Saa…" I said as I sat up. Ken was there helping me. His touch felt so good. I wanted more and I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. Our faces were only inches away as he tried to help me up. I couldn't move. I just stared into those eyes of his. That's it. I told myself. Then a moment later Ken's lips were on mine in a small sweet kiss. He didn't protest either, which shocked the shit out of me. After the kiss broke, both of us were out of breath. There we sat in silence, neither one of us moving or questioning. Inside I was confused, hell my emotions were running wild. I decided the silence was more torture then anything and spoke up. "Ken... I.." That's where I lost it. He was blushing again. He was looking away from me and down at the floor.   
"It.. it was a joke.... Wasn't it." He said quietly, looking and sounding hurt. He was trying to give me a way out, I figured.   
"No." I answered quickly and shortly. I mental kicked myself for breaking the silence. I watched as Ken's fingers gently ran across his lips. Was it his first? It can't be Ken was at the nite club, which isn't exactly a lets sit on opposite ends of the table and look at eack other nite club. But I just couldn't imagine Ken being like that. If it was his first, I knew I was going to feel like shit. My mind went back to this other man. I suddenly felt myself feeling very jealous. Pretty funny for some one who didn't get jealous. I pushed those thoughts away, I didn't need them right now. I had Ken to deal with. He was looking at me again. I was the subject of his gaze. It felt as if he was searching my face for a reason or some kinda of clue as to what I was thinking. Yet I felt as though his eyes were looking far beyond the surface. I needed to do something. I was Youji the playboy, yet I couldn't find a single intelligent thing to say. Maybe it was the fall or maybe because it was Ken and I respected him more then that. "Ken." I started. I had to start somewhere and I figured his name was as good a place as any. I moved my hands to cup his face. "It wasn't a joke." I answer, wishing that I could quell all his worries with those few words. It didn't work. I could tell he looked skeptical. But why shouldn't he? I was after all a playboy. I use that excuse a lot don't I. I needed to try something different. I needed to be honest. No that certainly was different. So different I didn't think I could do it. It wasn't as if I lied a lot. I just had this habit of not being honest with myself. I couldn't do that now. Ken knew me better then that. "You're right." I paused releasing the hold I had of his face, but my eyes never left his. "I am jealous." I did it. I could do it. It felt weird, almost alien like to be that opened, to be that raw and exposed. It was small I knew that but it was a first step and first steps are suppose to be small. I hoped he'd understand what I was trying to do. I guess he's the only one I do it for.   
"Jealous?" Ken echoed. Okay, so maybe he didn't understand.   
"Hai. I'm jealous... of that other man." I tried to make it clearer, hoping that this time he'd know. All I got from him was a nod. A nod. What was I supposed to do with a nod?! I silently cursed myself again for ever breaking the silence. Since he kept silent, I just spoke my mind. "Ken, that night.. when I saw you at that club. It made me realize. I have feelings for you..." Okay, so being truthful was easy, when pouring your heart out to someone dense like Ken. I found it interesting as I talked his blush got deeper. So cute. Ken just nodded again, but this time spoke as well.   
"I have to say I was shocked to see you there..." He said shyly, glancing everywhere but at me.   
"As was I when I saw you there, but Gods Ken..." I sighed. What was I supposed to say? You looked so... hot, sexy, irresistable?   
"Yoji..." He said my name. It sounded so right coming from him that the next question was barely heard. "Next time.. will you dance with me?" Crash and burn. My monorail mind set for destination Ken was derailed. Dance? With Ken. I found myself answering before even thinking.   
"Hai, how about tonight?" Fuck. I had a date tonight. But a dance with Ken would be better then some date with cheap bimbo.   
"Aa, sounds good." Ken said, smiling.   
  
Then it was settled.   
  
When 9:00PM rolled around Yoji strolled down the hall dressed in his best. Black leather pants when it with light turning a soft blue. Fish net black shirt and hair pulled back. Yes, Kudou was putting on his best for Ken. He waited for the brunette, actually being early. They had decided that they'd go together, Yoji driving. But when Yoji saw Ken it was shock all over again. A shiny blue shirt similar to the leather one I had seen him in before, pants the same type of material but only black. He looked so... so... I couldn't find the word. My mind was a total blank.   
"Ready?" He asked, his hair having streaks of blue this time. Most likely using one of those spray on cans.   
"Aa. Let me just get my keys." And then Ken and I will be in my car. Together. Alone. I'll be with Ken alone. That thought was what made me move twice as fast getting those keys. "Let's go." I said calmly as we headed to the door. He was following next to me and I could smell that cologne he had put on. It just matched him so well. I didn't know what it was but I was so intoxicated by it that I wanted Ken close to me always smelling this good. It didn't take long to get to my seven. My baby. God's I loved this car but putting Ken in it made me love it even more. My seven and Ken. The two things I cared about most together. I smiled as I got into the driver's seat. He was already fastening his seat belt. Smart kid. I on the other hand tend to forget that little safety device.   
"Youji." Ken's voice drew me back into reality. "Seat belt." He said sternly. Who could resist that?   
"Hai hai. Didn't know you cared so much." I said the words with humor as I fastened my belt. It felt odd, but as soon as it was on away we went. The car ride was for the most part uncomfortable. Neither of us saying anything but that was for the best, right? As we pulled into the club's parking lot my mind thought of that other man. Was he going to be here? Was Ken just going to use me? Hell, if he was I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted a dance with Ken, and then maybe...   
  
Let's just leave it at that for now. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Please comments really do get me to write faster I swear.


	3. Chapter Three

Nite Club: Part Three 

Co-Authored with Bombay Omi

Author's Notes:  You've probably noticed that the first two chapters were told in Youji's point of view, using the first person (all the Is).  Well the rest of the chapters aren't like that anymore.  It was just hard to tell all the different sides of the fic through only Youji's eyes.  Which I find surprising because I'm usually all for the Is, but well I don't know.

     As they drove closer to the club they could already start to see the line that was waiting to get in. It was filled with many different people, with some very different ways of dressing. Ken even thought he saw this one guy who was on wearing paint as a substitute for any kind of covering. It wasn't really paint it was just so tight that it looked like it. Youji got out of the car and was followed closely by Ken. Youji walked right up to the bouncer throwing him a smile and a little something else. Youji Kudou never waited in lines. Neither did Ken. But Youji didn't have to know that, as Ken smiled, with a friendly wink towards the bouncer, behind Youji's back. As the entered the building they both became hearing impaired as the music was beyond any amount of measuring. The noise level wasn't the only thing that rose; the temperature also took a dramatic step up. Youji ducked his head close to Ken's ear so that he could hear him. 

     "Do you want a drink?" He asked yelling, yet it sounded like he had been whispering. Ken nodded, because he valued his voice and wanted to yell as little as possible. 

     "Anything's fine." He said with a smile, as he made his way over to a just vacated table. He sat down, a glow still upon his face.  He had always pictured this in his mind, but now that it was really happening he couldn't believe it. Ken was casually looking at the flash lights above the DJ's head when he felt some one come up behind him, smiling he turned to face them. He thought it was Youji. He thought wrong. "Christian!" He exclaimed. 

     "You were expected somebody else." His silky voice replied over the music. He sat down across from Ken, with out waiting to be invited or asked.  Although they'd never gone on dates so to speak, they had met each other a few different nights at some clubs, sharing a few drinks and many more dances.  "I didn't expect to see you tonight, Ken." Christian added smiling, as he pushed some ebony hair out of his eyes, his golden hoop earring, jingled with the action. 

     "Oh I'm out with a friend." Ken tried to reply easily, His browns eyes coming up to meet crisp blue ones. Christian grinned knowingly. Ken frowned.  Ken refused to admit that he ever drank enough to become drunk, however there were times when he was a bit more talkative.  Those were the nights when Christian found him.  He might have mentioned something about Youji to Christian, although he never mentioned his name. Ken knew that because Christen always bugged him about it afterwards, wanting more details Ken had never gave to him.

     Ken only rolled his eyes trying to dismiss any other ideas that Christian might come up with. 

     "So do I get to meet this 'friend'?" He asked putting very obvious emphasis on 'friend'. Ken glared across the table at him. Christian's pale features were emphasized even more by his dark clothes and even darker hair.  When Ken had first met him, he had reminded him of Aya almost. He was cold.  His expressions were always hard as if carved in ice. Yet some might say that added to his charm. Well more then some considering the many people who would flirt constantly with him. Ken had only started to get to know him better after a night when Chris had bumped into Ken in his efforts to get away from the crowds.  Some how he had managed to spill his drink all over a very surprised Ken. After that Ken started to take more notice of him and vice versa. Ken wasn't really sure what kind of relationship they had besides being friends. He was sure he didn't want to find out at the moment, especially with Youji being so friendly lately. 

     Youji sneezed as the bartender carried over his drinks. He smiled tossing some money and a thanked the worker. He gathered up the drinks, turning towards where Ken had sat down. 

     He nearly dropped his drinks. 'Who's that?' He thought to himself, not sure if he wanted the answer. Upon looking closer he realized that it was that man Ken danced with the night he had seen him at the club. Yes, it had to be /that/ man. He thought to himself as he tightened his grip around the glasses. He felt a little pang of jealousy, even if he didn't admit it to himself, as he was strolled over to Ken sitting at the table. He made sure to keep his cool as he walked up to the table. With a cunning smile he placed Ken's drink before him, pulling a chair from another table and seating himself between Ken and the other man. He sipped from his drink like nothing was going on waiting for Ken to make his move.  Or rather he waited for Ken to introduce the other man whom he was so jealous of.

     Ken blinked in repose to Youji's reaction. He didn't think he'd ever really understand the playboy. He actually wasn't sure if he really wanted to, either. Why destroy the mystery?  After a small unpleasant silence, Ken decided that it was probably time to introduce the two, since he had a feeling that both of them were waiting for it. Ken sighed. 

     "Youji this is Christian." Ken made a slight gesture towards the young man. Youji's eyes followed Ken hands. He looked up seeing Christian smiling slowly, his hand coming up in a gesture that almost looked like a wave. Ken then motioned towards Youji.  "And Christian this is Youji." Youji opened his mouth as if to say something, but found himself cut off. Youji looked as if he was about to jump over the table, but then realization set in as he finally heard Christian's words. 

     "KenKen's told me all about you." Youji looked up, his face finally meetings Christian's, without the intent off burning a hole through him. Instead his expression was that more of shock. Out of all the replies he could have gotten this was the last one on his list. 

     However Christian never got to finish what he was saying because Ken had made it very clear that it was in Christian's best interest to be quiet. He backed it up with a nice swift kick in the shin and a glare to go along with it. It was apparently a package deal. 

     "Christian was just leaving." Ken said quickly, making it very clear that he was asking Christian to leave. Christian smiled slyly, slowly standing up. It seemed that he had a slow sensual way of moving. 

     "My, My, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll talk to you later, KenKen." He said winking, before he walked off disappearing into the crowds of people. 

      Youji watched as Christian left the table. Over his dead body would he talk to Ken later. He pushed his sunglasses up until they sat on top of his head. He couldn't see a damn thing with it so dark in the place, and the flashing lights were just getting annoying. 

     "Ken … was that the one you said you were going to see again?" It was a simple question, but Youji wanted to know. He raised his glass to his lips and waited for the brunette to answer.  Ken looked a little uneasy and nodded.

      "Yes, but I'm here with you tonight, to dance with you." He paused. "Unless you don't want to dance with me…"

     "No, I'll dance, whenever you're ready, KenKen." Youji put emphasis on Ken's name. And he thought he was the only one who called Ken, KenKen.

     "We'll finish our drinks then dance." Ken smiled, happy when Youji nodded in agreement. The two finished off their drinks with small talk. Mostly about the shop and about Omi or Aya and how the two were so alike when it came down to work. When the glasses were empty Youji pushed them to the center of the table and put his hand out to Ken. 

     "Shall we?" Ken grinned, taking the offered hand.  He swore he felt a slight tingle.  


	4. Chapter Four

Nite Club: Part Four 

Sorry For the wait ^^

Co-Authored with Bombay Omi

     Youji lead him to the dance floor with practiced ease, moving through the crowds of other dancers.  Finally he found a slight opening and there they began their dance.  It was a fast dance.  Both Youji and Ken fell right into pace.  They enjoyed it, watching each other sway to the music.  Youji was thrown off guard at the way Ken could move and keep up the pace.  Somehow Youji guessed that soccer wasn't the only thing that kept him in shape or maybe it was the dancing that kept him in shape for soccer.  His eyes wandered over Ken's form, lingering on the movements his hips made.  Ken also found himself musing over Youji's own lithe form.  

     He still couldn't believe that this was real.  The whole night had a slow dream like quality.  Ken had the feeling that once it was over, it would be as if the time flew by, just like dream.  After a few songs Ken took a breath as the song ended, wave towards the table as a sign that he needed a rest.  Youji followed, very close behind.  He wanted to make sure everyone knew that Ken was here with someone and very taken.  Even though it wasn't as if they were a "couple", Youji preferred everyone to think that.  The idea of them as a couple was great.  He didn't think it would be possible. They were teammates, and would see each other everyday. What if something was to go wrong and they were to hate each other or something? Youji wouldn't be able to take that.  But perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

     Ken stopped at the bar ordering two more drinks and turned so he could face Youji and the wave of dancers. It wasn't as loud at the bar as it was on the dance floor so they didn't have to yell so loud.

     "Thanks, Youji." Ken said first as he smiled to the blonde. He was having what was the best time of his life. And he was pretty sure Youji knew it. The blond smirked and placed his hands on either side of Ken and leaned in, nose to nose. 

     "You're very welcome." His breath smelled of mint and a tinge of alcohol. 

     Ken couldn't help but blush at Youji being so close.  The memory of when Youji had kissed him earlier was still very fresh in his mind.  Ken tilted his head up a bit, causing their noses to rub softly together.  Youji sighed and for a few seconds Ken thought that Youji was going to kiss him again.  But they were interrupted as the bartender brought the drinks, asking for the money.  Ken jumped while Youji just glared at him. Youji paid before they started their search for a table, since their first one was now taken.

     Youji actually found something better than a table. There was a bunch of booths in the back that were shaped like U's, all with red velvet curtains for privacy. There was one empty at the moment, where the two could sit in private. He pulled Ken in its direction, spying the crowd, trying to see if Christian was any where around.  Ken sat and looked a little nervous for sitting in the booth. Youji sat across from him and pulled the curtain shut. Amazingly the sound was dulled a lot and he could actually speak at a normal tone. 

     "Having fun Ken?" Youji asked as he moved closer to the brunette around the turn in the table.

     "Yes," Ken smiled yet again, this was fun he thought. He took a few sips from his drink so his throat could be moistened.

     "It can only get better from here on, right."

     Ken nodded, his eyes were bright.  He couldn't help but feel anxious.  Here he was in a secluded spot all alone with Youji.  His mind was going into over drive.  He smiled slowly his eyes meeting with Youji's stark jade ones.

     Youji leaned in closer to Ken again, noses touching. "I believe we were interrupted last time." His lips were mere inches from Ken's. "Can I?" Youji  decided he would wait for an answer, instead of just acting as he had done earlier.

     Ken didn't answer verbally.  Instead he leaned into Youji taking the initiative this time.  Ken sighed into the kiss, letting go of himself.  He wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.  Or maybe this was all a dream and he'd wake up soon.  He couldn't decide.  He really didn't want to decide.  He silently wondered how long Youji had felt like this.

     Youji lost himself into the kiss.  This is what he had wanted for the longest of times. And, thankfully, no one could interrupt them. He parted his lips, tongue slipping out to lick Ken's bottom lip. He wanted to taste more of Ken, and would before the night was over. His hand wandered to touch Ken's chest gently, the kiss becoming a more passionate one.

     Ken moaned quietly, opening his mouth enough to let his own tongue to snake out and play with Youji's.  He felt more and more daring as time passed on.  The more Youji touched him the more alive he felt.  He wanted more.  He didn't care about rushing.  If it was anyone else he would have wanted to slow down, but this was Youji.  He trusted Youji.  He felt as though he'd almost do anything if Youji wanted him to.  Not because he felt that Youji wouldn't like him if he didn't, but because Youji made him feel safe and protected, yet wild and crazy at the same time.  It was weird this new feeling, this new sensation of being free.

     Youji's hand slipped up and under Ken's shirt. He wanted to remove that horrible piece of clothing that hid Ken's luscious chest, but he would wait until the right time. For now he teased one of Ken's nipples as he broke the kiss, not winded at all. 

     "Mm Ken." Youji purred, attacking Ken's neck with his lips.

     Ken eyes flickered closed as he leaned into Youji's attention.  He wanted and needed more.  Yet he really didn't know how to take more initiative.  He mentally shrugged, feeling bolder.  He moved closer his lips attacking Youji's neck instead, licking and nibbling, looking for a sensitive spot.  

     Youji on the other hand was leaving his mark on Ken's neck. Ken was his, no one else. And he wanted everyone to see this mark. He moaned as his own neck got attention from Ken. 

     "Ken…" Youji whispered against Ken's neck. "Be mine. And mine alone." He asked, more of a command into Ken's ear with a husky voice.  Ken sighed, wrapping his arms against Youji's back.  

     "You really mean that?"  He hadn't thought of Youji as being the possessive type.  He also wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  He decided he like it.  He liked it because that meant that Youji was his.  He never thought of himself as a possessive type either.  He wouldn't admit it to Youji, but he got jealous of all Youji's dates.  Now he could have Youji all for himself.  

     "Yes. Just you. No one else." Like that Christian fellow, Youji only thought that part. Youji licked the mark he had left on Ken's neck. Youji's hand moved from Ken's chest to his lower back, rubbing it gently. "I've felt this way for a long time, and I feel right telling you now."

     "Good."  Ken exclaimed, nuzzling at Youji's neck.  "I feel the same way."  He paused, unsure of what he was going to say next but continued anyway.  "Promise me that this isn't a one night stand and that you won't leave me before tomorrow or the next day.S"  He said softly barely above a whisper.

"It's a promise." Youji nodded, kissing Ken passionately once again, breaking it so he could talk. "Let's go out and dance some more, right." Youji just wanted to dance so he could grind up against the soccer boy.  Ken grinned; he thought things were getting alittle hot in the booth anyways.  There would be time for that later.

     "Yes Yes. Let's go."  He replied taking Youji's hand nearly pulling him out.  He threw open the curtain and nearly ran into Christian who had been looking for an empty booth for himself and the other boy who was standing next to him.  Ken thought the other boy looked younger then the rest of them, probably around Omi's age.  

     "Christian.."  Ken said sounding a bit flustered.  He was afraid that Chris would make some kind of remark as Youji exited behind him.  The tensions climbed a bit.


End file.
